Maya's Half-Life
by dougaude
Summary: Maya hasn't talked with any of the Vault Hunter's for a month. And it's been 2 years since Handsome Jack's death. What has changed on Pandora? What new adventures await the heroes of this borderland planet? Read and find out, possible TinaxMaya. (also femslash) MayaxMoxxi
1. Cleaning the Outer Ring

Maya: Hello everyone, ECHOnet listeners and or viewers!

Torgue: My name is Mr. Torgue Flexington! And I will be sitting here, bringing you important news stories straight from the broadcasting station located in the Baddass Crater of Badassitude.

Maya: Our first story is about how the 7 Eden planets are getting remodeled, what do you have to say to that Torgue?

Torgue: That's both good and baddass! Also sad.

Maya: How so Torgue?

Torgue: Someone, who previously owned the Eden planets hase lost them!

Maya: 7 planets, very populated and very prestigious, how could someone lose them? I'd imagine it would be pretty hard to do that.

Torgue: HE LOST THEM TO ME! I'VE GOT 'EM ALL NOW B*TCH! All Eden shareholders are now at the same time Torgue shareholders!

Maya: If you're thinking, 'that's impossible' you're wrong! The Torque Corporation discovered a very large deposit of Eridum below its arena.

Torque: In fact we knew about it before hand, but thanks to Maya the new Torgue shareholder - who literally runs the company when I'm asleep - opening the vault, TORGUE IS ONE RICH MOTHERF*CKER!

Maya: Untold riches lie below the Torgue arena, a lot of cash - 2 trillion - spilled from the vault when the special someone opened it by killing Piston.

Torque: For those of you who don't know, Piston was a lying scumbag who for a while stood at the top. That's right ladies and gentleman, Piston was once the number one badass on Pandora!

Maya: What will be your first decision on the inactive Eden planets?

Torque: Well Maya, Eden's 1 through 4 have been dormant for a long time, mainly because of all the Dahl equipment on them.

Maya: Sounds interesting, but also dangerous. Dahl isn't very popular at the moment, how do you plan to change that Torgue?

Torque: What do you mean by that Maya?

Maya: Well Torgue that leads me to our second and final story. Another corporation has risen among the ranks!

Torque: BUT NOT AS HIGH AS THE TORGUE CORPORATION! WE'RE NUMBER ONE! MELLEOW!

Maya: The identity of this new corporation …

Torgue: Will have to wait for tomorrow, that's our time ladies and gentlemen, catch up on us tomorrow! Oh also all Torgue shareholders, excluding Maya here are also Eden Shareholders.

Maya: Torgue has now left, and I would just like to give a few parting words. Keep strength in your hearts, Pandorians you are the future.

Maya sighed as the last seconds of air time ticked down. One of the system operator bots handed Maya an ECHO recorder, "Hot of the machinery press Madam Badass."

"Thank you, take some time off. The entire Badass Crater of Badassitude is getting remodeled for Mad Moxxi's up and coming grand opening of her Under Doam fighting ring!" The bot thanked Maya, and skittered of nervously. Grabbing the ECHO recorder, Maya slipped it into her bag.

The lights inside the tv station in BCB were dimming, and Maya wanted to get out as quick as possible. After all, BCB was still a very dangerous place. Torgue hadn't taken away any of the guns from Momma's boys, Buner Bikers, or his own staff.

Preparing herself Maya checked her inventory. Bee (shield) - check. Conference Call (shotgun) - check. Bitch (smg) - check. Kitten (Assault Rifle) - check. Unkempt Harold (pistol) - check. Volcano (Sniper) - check. Norfleet (Rocket Launcher) - check. Slayer of Terramorphous (Class Mod) - check. Blood of Terramorphous (Relic) - check.

Maya had taken only this loot, she had left the rest to be fought over by the rest of the Vault Hunters. It had been 2 years since Handsome Jack's downfall, and Maya couldn't say she missed the gang.

Walking outside Maya looked towards Tiny Tina's domain. The bridge led there, so Maya never had a problem finding it. It looked like she couldn't enter though, there were a lot of flashing red lights coming from the bombs littering her driveway. Maya sighed again and thought, '_Looks like she doesn't want to see me._'

And Maya couldn't blame her, in truth Maya had only separated from the Vault Hunters for about a month, but leading up to that Maya had gone a little crazy. Unknown to almost everyone, Tiny Tina's assault on Dragon's Keep actually happened. Maya didn't know how Tina did it, but after the game of Bunker's and Badasses ended she went back.

There in Flamerock Refuge was Buttstallion, a real horse made of diamonds. Maya left immediately after that however, it was too much to handle. The entire experience of doing Tiny Tina's assault on Dragon's Keep had been horrifyingly real for Maya.

Sometimes at night, she would have nightmares about orcs, treants, and the final fight with the Handsome Sorcerer. Maya slung Volcano across her back and pulled out Kitten. The gun wasn't really great at long to medium range, but it was a great substitute to a shotgun.

Moxxi's voice came over Maya's ECHO, "Sugar you there?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What, uh are you doing right now?"

"Heh, sorry sweetheart can't come over right now. Torque gave me a job and I've been meaning to do it."

"What job? I was never informed of this, just because you're Torque's right hand …"

"Moxxi, don't worry. I'm just going to clean out the bots in the outer ring of the Arena."

"Oh then that's fine, come back once you're done okay?"

"Wait why?"

"I uh hold up." The sound cut off for a few minutes, Maya climbed down the ladder and approached the side door into the Arena. "Sorry, some people are here for you. They keep buying something, so I can't really kick 'em out."

"They're there for me? Well tell 'em I'm busy, I gotta kill the last Torque combat bots."

"The last? Sugar what about the forge?"

"Oh god, I forgot about that place …"

"Listen Sugar, just do what you can. When do you think you'll be cleaning out the Forge?"

"Immediately afterwards."

"Maya!"

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot about it so I didn't work it into my plans."

"*sigh* Okay, do you want to know who's on the line?"

"Sure patch 'em through, I might not be able to respond though, I'm … crap. Gotta go!"

A Torque Detonator rounded the corner and spotted Maya, before she could pull off a shot its head popped up and it rushed her. Sprinting past it Maya spun around and fired three times. 9 projectiles, highly charged with electricity spat out and slammed into the volatile robot.

A Badass Burner Biker walked through the side door the exact moment the projectiles collided with the Torque Detonator. Dodging to the side the Burner Biker managed to not get exploded.

"What do you want?" Maya asked after seeing that the Biker had no weapon on him.

"Ah … Pyro Peat has issued you a challenge."

"But Pyro Peat is dead! The Vault Hunter's killed him."

"Well you were misinformed -"

"Just tell me when he wants me, and I won't shoot you with electricity."

Gulping the Biker gave the time and place, 12:00 P.M. at Pyro Peat's Bar, tonight. "Wait electricity? That won't -"

Maya heard her Bee activate, and she pulled the trigger. Only one of the projectiles hit, but there was a digistruct impact sound and the Biker exploded … no blood or guts since everything was vaporized by the electricity.

A whirring sounded from behind Maya, quick swapping weapons Maya shot the legs out from under the exploder with her Bitch. Maya depressed the trigger on her favorite non elemental smg once and the bot exploded. Thankfully it took out another Detonator behind it.

'_How many of these things are there?_' Maya thought to herself, '_Oh doesn't matter!_'

26 Torque Bombers, and 30 Torgue Heavy Gunners later Maya finally managed to disable all the digistruct consols. The bots wouldn't be coming back any soon. "Yo Torque, I finished that outer ring job."

"THANKS MAYA, YOU'RE VAULT HUNTER FRIENDS ARE HERE AT THE BADASS CRATE BAR WAITING FOR YOU! I'm here too, and I gotta say Moxxi is PISSED!"

"Ah, but I gotta clean out the forge!"

"Don't do that! I know what you're thinking, and setting of a digistruct WILMA in the forge would completely wipe out my metal production!"

"Ah then you couldn't manufacture guns, sorry."

"You commin' or not?"

Maya sighed and propped her head up against the solid wire mesh that separated the Arena floor form the outer ring. Should she go back to the Badass Crater Bar? Why was Moxxi even at that particular one? Maya was confused, she shouldn't be there.

Maya then realized something. Moxxi's voice had conveyed a hidden message. It was a series of clicks made discretely when she breathed in and out, no one in the entire universe knew Moxxi could speak Morse code under her breath … except Maya.

Maya stood there until she finally worked out the message. "Looks like I'm coming for a reunion!" Maya laughed into the ECHOnet and everyone who heard it wept in horror. Everyone except Moxxi, who looked around her bar and smiled at the assortment of people gathered in the Bar.

"Let us go you crazy psychopath!" One of the captives screamed in desperation.

"Oh sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over your doom approaching." Moxxi said ominously.

And indeed a noise could be heard from outside, the roar of the Torque motorcycle.


	2. Hyperion at the Bar

Maya put the Bitch back in her bag, but kept the Volcano on her back. She walked over to the Catch a Ride and prepared to summon a vehicle. Standing in front of the consol Maya taped the controls, a hologram displaying choices popped up. Light Runner, Bandit Technical, Skiff, Dingy, and one other that was a surprise.

A voice came out of the consol saying, "User recognized as Madam Badass, please accept this complementary Bike. This badass piece of machinery is the legendary Torgue Bike, and you get to use it for free because yous a Torgue Shareholder … it can only hold one person though. If ya need to carry more people, don't be afraid to select a roomier vehicle, kay?"

"Gee thanks Scooter, God … is everyone worried about me? The Vault has been hunted; it's over; why can't people see that? I'm trying to move on with my life." Maya didn't want to get back with the gang, for a few reasons. One she had found a potentially sound life here on Pandora, staying with Moxxi, and working for Torgue.

"Hey Torgue, where are you right now?"

Maya got no answer on the ECHOnet and that didn't really worry her. When she called Moxxi, all she got was silence. Maya could tell from instinct Moxxi was still in the last place she had told Maya, Badass Crater Bar.

Selecting the Torgue Bike Maya left the default skin on, not really caring how she looked with out a helmet on Maya hopped on and gunned the throttle. Before hopping on the Bike Maya had equipped the Afterburner relic, this enhanced the afterburner capabilities on any vehicle.

Going in the opposite direction of the Bar, Maya went along the racetrack and tested the Bike's handling. It handled well, especially when Maya gunned the after burner and took it around a curve. Granted it went on the side of its two wheels but that was awesome.

Blue sparks flew as Maya power slid and over a few horned skags.

Deciding that was enough fun for now, Maya took a few shortcuts and ended up jumping half the crater. When she landed back down Maya didn't feel any jarring thuds, and the bike didn't explode.

That's the one thing Maya really appreciated about Pandora, more than anything else at the moment was the low velocity. You could jump from the highest height, and as long as you landed on your feet you would be fine.

Maya drove the Bike to the Catch a Ride consol, and digistructed the vehicle back into her customized system. Would she show the other Vault Hunters? Probably not, and Maya had a feeling she was about to be reunited with them very soon.

Hopping a fence Maya stood a top a car shell, amidst several more car shells. There was a small junkyard in front of the Badass Crater Bar. Maya jumped down and made here way through the yard to the front steps of the Bar.

Taking a deep breath Maya walked inside. Moxxi looked up and was surprised when she saw Maya walk through the door. Maya, who wasn't the least bit surprised but enraged, looked around at all the Hyperion personal. "What the – Moxxi! What the hell is this?"

"I can explain they're all tied up."

"Ah that's nice, you want me to shoot 'em all now?"

"Actually sugar," Moxxi said somewhat nervously as a cloaked invisible Hyperion spy stood behind her, pressing his pistol to her back, "I would appreciate it if you could untie them."

"Sorry Moxxi no can do! These bastards are Hyperion, and they deserve to die!" Maya was vehement, but for some reason Moxxi insisted otherwise. The two had gotten rather friendly over the years but lately things were getting strained.

For some reason that Maya couldn't understand, everyone seemed to be holding some sort of grudge against Maya. Which was weird, hadn't she suffered at the hands of … everyone when she did the Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon's Keep?

Maya had a feeling that it was multiple things, and she decided right then to solve this thing … whatever it was, with Moxxi first. "Alright, what's really going on here Moxxi?" Suddenly a Hyperion spy uncloaked from behind Moxxi.

He began to monologue; the typical bad guy stuff. Maya wasn't scared of him though, so she took out the Buffalo Gun, and pointed it straight at the Spy's head. When the spy closed his eyes to insinuate a point, Maya pulled the trigger.

It was so loud that Maya didn't notice Moxxi slump as a round was put through her stomach. Maya did hear Moxxi's cry of pain, and saw laying on the floor several feet in front of Moxxi … her shield crushed. "_NO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!_" Maya screamed. She had given that shield to Moxxi as a gift.

What confused Maya was the message by Torgue, where was he? He said her Vault Hunter friends would be at the bar, but where were they?

The spy however had somehow survived. Only then did Maya notice that her shield was almost depleted. A Hyperion battle engineer raised his gun and took aim. Maya phase locked him, and the pulse pulled everyone (except for Moxxi) together.

The elemental damage took effect and Maya witnessed the Hyperion personnel as they were burned, slagged, shocked, and melted with corrosion. Somehow a few of them survived, and deciding to cause them even more pain Maya pulled out her favorite none elemental smg.

A few dozen bullets spewed forth and decimated the remaining Hyperion personnel. "Hey sugar, a little help?"

Maya frowned at Moxxi, not because she was unhappy with her but because Maya was considering something. Moxxi was now on the floor struggling, Maya rushed over to the counter and looking over saw the light slowly draining out of the barmaid's eyes.

Fight For Your Life was what everyone called this, and Maya knew what to do. She raised her left hand and the tattoos glowed with power.

Moxxi's eyes widened, and she felt herself get lifted up into the air. While Maya was attempting to revive Moxxi from Fight For Your Life, Torgue's voice came over her ECHO.

"I forgot something. You're Vault Hunter friends will be at the Badass Crater Bar … eh somewhere around midnight!"

"Hey Torgue?"

"Yes?"

"Tell them I'll be busy … with something they didn't do right at another bar."

"YOU MEAN PYRO PEAT? YEAH HE'S NOT DEAD, NEWS FLASH!"


	3. Healing Moxxi's Wound

Maya couldn't concentrate enough to revive Moxxi with her powers, so instead Maya set her down on one of the tables. Before setting her down Maya had wiped the surface off with a cloth, in order to get it Maya had to reach into Moxxi's … 'pocket'.** ***

At first Moxxi sounded like she was going to protest, but she then just moaned in pain. Maya absolutely hated two things, seeing her friends lying in pools of blood and failing with her powers. It used to be that Maya hated almost everything she came across such as Skags, Bullymongs, Rakks, Varkids, Handsome Jack, etc.

But now it seemed Maya's mind couldn't focus, it always seemed to want to pull off in a random direction. This had only happened twice, right before Maya was offered the job by Torgue to be his number one Shareholder, and just now right before Moxxi got shot. Somehow Maya must have sensed what was going to happen, that or she was having premonitions that caused her to react unfavorably.

The monks of the Order of the Impending Storm told Maya stories about, how long dead sirens had gain the ability to premonition upcoming events. '_Maybe whatever this is, is just my powers acting up?_' Maya banished those thoughts, and concentrated on helping Moxxi.

Apparently the barmaid sensed what Maya wanted to do, because she rolled over on her side so her back faced Maya. Who, upon seeing Moxxi's back almost screamed, blood pumping almost furiously? No it wasn't that, Maya just couldn't get past the fact that someone had tried to assassinate Moxxi, Moxxi of all people!

Reaching into her pack, Maya pulled out two different med gel shots. One was the standard 15% health return. But should Maya use that one? '_No, I'll use the regeneration one. That way her body can help with the healing, always found the dark ones to be better. Healthier for you in the long run … at least that's what Dr. Zed told me._' Maya's thoughts kept her panicked mind from straying, and she concentrated the rest of her focus on administering the medicine.

But first, Maya realized, she would have to reach into Moxxi's wound and pull out the bullet. Deciding to ask before she invaded Moxxi, quite literally, Maya spoke up in a quiet voice, "Hey Moxxi? Can I … uh, reach … inside you?"

"You want to fist me? Sugar –"

"No! I mean yes of course. Look right now I want to pull a bullet out of you." Maya finished hastily. She blushed furiously, those words were never meant to slip out of her mouth.

"Well that's, highly suggestive. I'm gonna talk to you more about this, when I'm not in pain." Moxxi screamed, "God that feels positively awful, pull it out quick would ya sugar?"

Maya put her left hand up to her cheek, cool. That meant her tattoos weren't active at the moment. Maya steeled herself, and placing her gloved hand on Moxxi's hip Maya pressed her left hand on Moxxi's strong upper back.

The muscle there told Maya that Moxxi was either once a boxer (which seemed highly unlikely) or a mechanic (which was equally absurd, but more believable then the boxer) either one Maya was surprised to say the least. Since Maya already knew Moxxi wanted to have a serious talk before she went out on another mission, she wanted to have a little face to face talk with Moxxi as well.

Deciding to get it over with Maya reached one slim finger into the wound, it was deep but straight and not much blood. But things were still … awkward enough that Maya knew she would have to use two fingers. She shuddered only slightly at the comparison her mind had just come up with, '_Bloody thing always seems to like wallowing around in the gutter._'

Moxxi moaned, and Maya reacted by pulsing her tattoos. What came out of Moxxi's mouth shocked Maya into silence. A scream of pleasure, "Oh, dear sweet god. What the hell? Again, please. Please!"

Maya went farther into the wound, she felt Moxxi's back tense and saw her head pull back. The exact moment Moxxi was about to scream in pain, Maya pulsed at the same frequency as before. Except this time it was more concentrated, May could feel this part of her powers; and the details on how to activate it fell over her mind like a close fitting glove.

This time Moxxi's moan was guttural in pleasure, Maya grabbed the bullet and pulled it out after 10 minutes of slow progress, mainly due to Moxxi's insistence on more pulses. By the smell Maya could tell Moxxi had already had an orgasm, and by the shudders she could tell another was on its way.

When the bullet came out Maya took a med shot, and injected the red liquid right above the wound. Moxxi didn't move a muscle, so fearing she hadn't done a thorough job, Maya injected a second one. This time it went below the wound, and unlike last time Moxxi reacted.

By Moxxi pulling Maya on top of her in one swift movement, Maya was 1) struck dumb by the French kiss bordering on oral sex 2) Moxxi's true strength when it came to anything sexual. Apparently Moxxi still used those muscles for something, because before she knew it Maya was pinned down by Moxxi. Maya's back was pressed hard against the tabletop, and Moxxi pressed their bodies together tightly. Maya tired wriggling free, but Moxxi was having none of that.

Intensifying the kiss by alternating between, biting lower lip / sucking on the top one / tongue probing, Moxxi immobilized Maya. In literally 10 seconds it was both Maya and Moxxi moaning and screaming in pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there, hope you like the story so far. Don't really know where this is going, although I do have something planned for the real final fight with Pyro Peat. If the previous paragraph surprises you (which it shouldn't since I did warn you in the description) then you can stop reading … if you want.<strong>

**Anyway, this probably erotic stuff wont happen again for the next two or three chapters. But it definitely is happening again soon!**

***The phrase 'pocket' basically means … when ladies stuff things in between their boobs. Just in case some of you didn't get that.**


	4. Injured in the Beatdown

The cold air in the Beatdown reminded Maya why she was there in the first place. Well that and her coffee was getting cold. She was currently sitting on one of the balconies of the many apartments contained within the Beatdown.

The coffee kept her awake just a little longer, at least long enough until Maya got shot at again. After the all too brief 45-minute make out session with Moxxi, Maya had decided to stop fooling around. When someone who was supposed to be dead challenged Maya, it was literally impossible to stop her form excepting that challenge.

Someone had told her one not to be headstrong, at the moment Maya couldn't remember who it was, but she was sure it would come to her eventually. Coming this far in the Beatdown had been easy, right up until Maya got hit by a bullet – which had taken down her shield – and had her leg ran over by a bike.

Luckily Maya's healing would take care of the injuries fast enough to make the challenge time, but she would be shaving it close. It was already past 11:00 P.M. and that meant Maya had less than an hour to get to Pyro Peat's Bar. As she waited another 15 minutes, Maya recounted the moment during Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage, when she had been told that Pyro Peat was dead.

* * *

><p>Maya sat outside in the cold thinking, '<em>If this is Pyro Peat's domain, why is it so damn cold?<em>' This was a very good question, the only problem was Maya didn't have an answer. She had tried going in and asking Pyro Peat himself – right before she Phaselocked his head off – but the other Vault Hunter's had convinced her to stay outside, her and Gaige and Kreig.

"You know what sucks?" Gaige asked out of nowhere.

"THE BITING LEACH AS IT FESTERS ON THE WOUND!" Kreig bellowed he had been doing this a lot over the past few minutes, mainly to attract someone he could shred apart. The poor Psycho had wanted desperately to go inside and eat Pyro Peat, but due to unforeseen circumstances him and the two female Vault Hunter's had to stay outside.

"Yes Kreig … that sucks I guess. Anyway, what I was referring to was the female death wall Pyro Peat had installed around his Bar. That –"

"Is complete and utter Bullsh*t. Yeah I don't like it but we'll just have to deal with it. Hey Kreig?" Kreig's head turned and she looked at Maya, who asked somewhat nervously because of the staring, "Why can't you go inside?"

"THE DOOR CAN'T HANDLE MY GORRY SIZE!"

"Too big to fit inside, gotcha. That door is kind of small … it was a wonder Salvador or Axton got in there in the first place. Zero had no problem, that … man … thing …"

"Could fit in anywhere. Do you find it weird that we finish each other's sentences?" Gaige asked, butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't feeling anything she recognized as romance; then again Gaige didn't know what romance felt like.

"Weird? Naw, I think it's kind of cool. That just means we're friends." Maya had said that, but apparently Gaige had taken that the wrong way or something.

Maya sighed and got up, she felt a sharp pain in her left leg – the healing wasn't working quite right. Maya could literally feel it in her bones, specifically the left shin. Something else was wrong then just a surface wound.

Something was messing with Maya's powers, first she couldn't instant revive Moxxi – although Maya wasn't complaining about that – and second besides the lapses was the fact that Maya's regeneration wasn't working. This was drove home when another spike of pain lanced all up and down Maya's leg.

She saw flames come up from an exhaust port of Pyro Peat's Bar. Something was off about those flames, parts of it were purple. '_Damnit Peat, you're fucking around with Eridum aren't you?_' Deciding that must be the source of the disturbance, Maya finally got on her feet. Another pain spike shot thought Maya, and suddenly she felt a jump shock in her powers.

All she could think about was relieving the pain from her now seriously injured leg. A shot rang out and a sniper's bullet slammed into the left side of Maya's head … nothing happened. Looking to her right Maya saw a bullet hole on the side of the apartment wall. Around the bullet was spatters of blood.

'_Wait hold on, my regeneration is healing my head wound but my leg …"_ At that moment Maya looked down and saw the place where she had been sitting before far below her. '_Holy sh- I'm flying! Oh my god, I'm flying! But how's this possible?_' First things first Maya knew she had to check on her leg.

She reached down and felt her shin, not only was the damage healed on her leg but Maya's combat suit was looking like it always was, '_Not full of bullet holes, that's awesome! My regeneration heals my clothes as well!_'

Deciding there wasn't any time to think Maya willed herself to fall, fear jumped up to her throat so Maya willed herself to rise. A flap sounded and the entire apartment building behind Maya was incinerated in a glorious explosion of light.

Nothing was left but rubble. It was then that Maya realized that elemental wings were psychically sprouting out of her back. Maya spotted a reflective surface on top of Pyro Peat's Bar – she still couldn't quite believe it – flying over Maya looking at what was keeping her aloft.

Two enormous wings made entirely out of fire spread like angel's wings from either side of Maya's shoulders. A good thirty feet when extended Maya laughed in exhilaration, when she did this her muscles contracted, and Maya felt her wings respond. The shifting movement brought to Maya's attention that the wings were actual wings, with feathers bones and muscle.

Somehow Maya felt different, her bones felt lighter and her breathing patters were different. She put a hand to her chest and felt a scalding warmth radiating from where her heart was, what felt like 1,000 beats per minute was ticking out of Maya's heart. The one thing May could think in the middle of this new revelation was, '_What have I become?_'


	5. A Talk With Axton

**Note*: I am not responsible for whatever is said by any of these characters. Also Tina has a substantial ECHOnet following, way more then Gaige in fact.**

Tina: Sup my ECHOnet hoes, dis Tina speaking to ya. I'm here to tell you that I'm currently not available to chat with our friend Maya, or Axton, or anyone for that matter. I'm currently being held captive by someone very powerful, and not even my explosives could keep me from getting captured. I've left a message inside my Badass Crater home, but my captor found out about it and somehow armed all the bombs surrounding my home, I'll try to contact Maya soon. Anyways I got to go, captor's getting antsy. I'll be careful, don't worry. I always am. *****

* * *

><p>Maya walked into the second bar that day – except now it was almost midnight – and this one had a decidable darker air to it. Obviously Peat had been remodeling, still there was the staircase leading down into the actual bar, and to the right of the stairs was a Torgue vending machine.<p>

Maya stared at it with longing; Torgue had been bragging that he had made something similar to an explosive sniper rifle. He had hinted to Maya that the bullets didn't explode, but the impact was so powerful when hitting flesh that they might as well explode from all the damage they do.

But she shook her head and looked to the left instead, sitting there was probably the two most iconic vending machines Maya had ever seen. Marcus's Munitions, and Doctor Zed's portable clinic; Maya had used them often enough to trust the two men that ran them, and made sure that they were always stocked with the best top quality products.

More then once Maya had saved herself by buying a few quick 25% heals from Zeds, and restocking on the ammo of the gun she was currently using from Marcus. The only gun Maya had kept from the Torgue vending machine was a Double Penetrating Unkempt Harold, which she used – due to its power – only in emergency situations.

Since now seemed like an emergency situation, Maya pulled it out and checked the clip. 12 rounds, which could do a ton of damage when fired in the right place; Maya planned to put all 72 bullets into Pyro Peat's head. '_And if that doesn't kill him, then I'll listen to the reason why he began experimenting with Eridium._'

Maya descended the stairs, the metal door stood closed, which meant that patrons were now being served. As soon as Maya opened it, a rat rushed her screaming, "Food for the family!" Another voice came from a bar stool, and Maya felt a few pistol rounds impact her shield, "Mop it up, chew it down!"

Tossing an incendiary singularity grenade into the room, Maya suddenly found several dozen rats crowding around a live grenade. One swallowed it, and instead of his brethren getting lit on fire they got covered in blood.

Maya cursed and flung her left hand out. All three-dozen rats were trapped in individual Phaselock bubbles, Maya's jaw dropped because she was not expecting that. Her arm began to burn with the strain, and she grunted with the effort. Her grunts turned to gasps and the energy around the rats faded.

They dropped to the floor and several rushed her, "Oh no you don't, have you fleas meet the missus?" Axton's voice rang loud in Maya's ears, and she suddenly jumped backwards. Axton's turret pack flew past her, and a mini nuclear explosion blasted a good chunk of the rats. The ones that didn't get vaporized, the saber turret spat enough bullets into the rats to make Swiss cheese ashamed.

"Hey there Maya, how've you been? Oh and you're welcome, you know because I just saved your life."

"Wait what?"

"Come on, Maya you can't fool me. When I came in here, your powers were doing something you didn't expect, and you looked like you wanted your left arm chopped off. I'd say something huge has happened, am I right?"

"Even if something has happened, why would I tell you?"

"Whoa, if you're upset because we haven't talked … well it's my fault alright. I told everyone that you needed time, and it looks like you still do." Axton got serious, and up in Maya's face. Her laid his eyes on her, nothing sexual about it he just wanted to get his message across. "Maya, you shouldn't take time away from your friends. We Vault Hunters: Brick, Lilith, Mordicai, Kreig, Gaige, and Salvador, Zero and me. We've all got your back Maya, just let us know when you want to get back together."

"Alright, I'm gonna be straight with you." Maya gestured to a booth not currently covered in blood, at least not fresh; Axton sat in the seat with dried blood, but he didn't seem to mind so Maya didn't say anything, she sat opposite Axton.

"Alright shoot, what is it? Wait you're coming back?"

Axton's voice was hopeful, but Maya had to give him the truth. "I would like to get back with the gang, but right now I need to take care of Peat."

"Wait Maya Peat is dead, if you mean Pyro Peat. Then yeah, we stuffed his head down a drainage pipe."

"Okay … then whatever is in there, is messing with Eridium in Pyro Peat's inner sanctum."

"And I'm guessing it's messing with your powers?" Axton speculated.

"Yup, basically."

"So … is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Good I guess, well I now have – and I mean this literally – wings whose feathers are living flames. Or some other element."

"Then that's good!"

"Really?"

"To be honest Maya? That just means that you're getting more badass. You're a Siren right? You're powers are being unlocked, you're maturing."

"Lilith told you what to say whenever I brought this up, didn't she?"

"Yeah, kinda sounds like that didn't it?"

"Yeah something Lilith would say. Where is Lilith by the way?"

"Um … why?"

"What?"

"Oh don't act so innocent, and not that I have anything against it, but … her and Brick have something going on and -"

"So? Doesn't matter to me."

Axton nearly dropped his whiskey bottle he had brought out of his pack, "Wait so you want to … fuck Lilith?"

"Yes."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. But I really don't have a say … except I wanted for a while, to get with you."

"As in f-"

"Yeah, but more so in a relationship kind of way. Maya I seriously considered marrying you at one point."

This news shocked Maya to her core, her marrying Axton? It would make for a very interesting sex life, and that's what would happen. May admitted to Axton that if they did marry each other, Maya wouldn't give up on chasing women.

"So, that's what you're growing up to be huh, a Vault Hunting, womanizing, scoundrel, heart breaker?" Axton shook his head, and took a pull from his whiskey bottle. "Well better find that experimented on Eridium, if you not going to use it, Lilith will sure as hell appreciate it."


	6. Lilith

**Hope you all had a lovely Christmas … or whatever you celebrated on or around Dec 25. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Lilith walked into the room, she stopped in amazement; a thousand lit candles could be seen, just from where she was standing. Blinking Lilith realized that she had walked into a mausoleum … upon seeing the priest looking fellows Lilith corrected herself, church.<p>

A symbol stood high up, engraved in the ceiling in a darkened mosaic. When Lilith looked more closely, she saw that familiar purple light radiating from behind the glass. Suddenly she knew where she was, an Eridium Church. '_These places, well at least one of them was where the first Siren was born._' The symbol was the all too familiar vault symbol.

Little did anyone know, and Lilith barely understood it herself, Eridium had existed on Pandora long before Jack had opened the Vault. After all, where did Jack hear the stories? Somehow somewhere, someone must have discovered the existence of Eridium. Beyond the fact that they existed, and that they were the birthplace of the first Siren, Lilith literally knew nothing about them. The name Lilith didn't know, until it was spoken aloud by one of the priests.

"Welcome brethren! I am pleased that you all could come, and hope that your brief visit to this – holy – Eridium Church will bless your souls!"

'_Well that guy has a flair for the dramatic._' Lilith's thoughts were running wild; she had no idea what was going on. The last thing Lilith remembered was having a drink with Salvador … then this, whatever it was. What happened next, and what she heard shocked Lilith to the core, and she awoke screaming.

Brother Sophis, of the Order of the Impending Storm spoke. Lilith recognized his voice from the Echo recordings brought back by Maya; the two versions sounded almost the same, this one slightly healthier than the other.

"Members, the Order of the Impending Storm has finally found a way to bring about the Savior!" The members gathered around the ancient, and rather large stone chamber, cheered. Sophis paused long enough to let the excitement fall to silence, and then he continued. "We have discovered the birthplace of the third Siren, here on Pandora! The first two are completely unknown; except for the fact that they are weaker than this one!"

Brother Harker stood next to Brother Sophis, and he said in his gravely deep voice, "Brother Sophis speaks the truth, the other so called Eridium churches were built on an idea. But this Church, was literally built upon a gigantic vein of its namesake!"

Lilith sat up, screaming the image of the two maniacal men out of her head, despite the proud and safe, definitely not crazy looks they wore on their faces. Lilith still didn't trust them, mainly because of what they had done to Maya.

Sighing Lilith swung her legs out of bed; her lower and upper leg muscles were solid rock. Thanks to the tattoos literally up and down the whole length of them, Lilith was able to Phasewalk anyone including herself, practically anywhere. The distance depended, of course, entirely on how much Eridium she had consumed prior to making the jump.

The tone in Lilith's body, despite her age, was all thanks to her continued use of Eridium; and the use of it to push her body and her powers further then she thought possible. Whenever Lilith phased she got a rush of adrenaline. The last time Lilith had phased it had given her a sexual high, the small – but definitely not weak – orgasm that followed nearly caused Lilith to mess up the mission.

Thankfully, the feeling had passed – although Lilith still remembered it vividly, and she really wanted to experience it again. '_Thing is my Phasewalk ability never did that before, I wonder what's going on?_' This question swirled unanswered in Lilith's head for a few seconds, but then she heard Salvador rapping on her door.

"Hey Lilith, time to get up! It's time to say a few goodbyes to our amigos." Sal's voice sounded sad, and Lilith knew that some of the Vault Hunter's were leaving. Making a decision, Lilith struck up a deal with Sal she said, "I'll be there in a few minutes, and I've decided to give everyone a going away present."

"I gotta feeling, that you know who's leaving, just hurry up will ya? I don't like goodbyes" Sal said, and Lilith heard him walk away. Suddenly a voice came on Lilith's ECHO communicator.

"Hey there Lilith, I got some news for you!"

"Really? Because if it's not about Maya coming back, then I don't want to hear it!" The reason Lilith was so on edge was because she missed her Siren buddy, Angel was dead and there wasn't anyone close that Lilith could really relate to.

"Well actually, heh funny thing … it is about Maya cumming, but not coming." The air on the other end stayed silent and Lilith's lips pursed almost perceptible, somehow Axton sensed Lilith's confusion so he explained – painfully, "Maya just admitted to me that she wants to bone you, also she and I – well just her – stumbled across some freaky Eridium. It seems purer than the other stuff, but I don't really know."

"So you want to bring the purple stuff here?"

"Uh yeah sure Lilith. But what about Maya-"

"Just make sure that every ounce of that stuff is brought to me, and about Maya? I'll deal with her personally."

Axton got the hint that he was dangerously close to getting in the middle of something, so he backed off the ECHOnet. Another voice came on, this one like a song that nearly sent Lilith's hormones into overdrive.

"Lilith you sexy, horny monster, I got a treat for you. Me, and some supercharged Eridium. All you must do to get the Eridium is fuck me, but try and use your Siren powers. Sound easy enough? Ready or not, I'll be there in an hour!"


	7. Standing on the Buzzard Pad

**If some of the chapters feel like they could be longer, they're short because I'm only writing about 1,000 words per chapter. That way if you're in a hurry and only have say, 30 minutes, you could read a lot of them including the ones you haven't read. Also I'll be uploading three at once, hope you don't mind.**

**Enjoy!**

Time seemed to stand still as the 7 Vault Hunter's stood in a circle out on the landing pad. Several feet behind Brick and Mordicai was a landing symbol painted large enough for Buzzards to see, "Well this is it, so what do you guys need? Anything from Sanctuary's store rooms?" Spoke Lilith, breaking the silence.

"Naw, the only thing we're waiting for is Maya. She should be here."

"Why, did we contact her?" Axton argued with Gaige. "How does she know to come here? She doesn't, she also doesn't know where the hell we're doing."

"And how would you know that amigo?" Salvador asked.

"Because he talked to me about an hour ago … why are you all standing around in a circle?"

"Waiting for you."

"Wait, what? Why? Listen if you guys are trying to rope me into another quest, forget it. Besides I can't go."

"You mean you don't want to come? Lilly talk some sense into her." Gaige said.

"Sorry guys, if Maya says she can't go she can't. Siren's are, as you know notoriously stubborn." Lilith, standing to the right of Brick, glanced at Maya who stood behind and slightly to the left of Gaige. "Oh by the way Maya, why can't you come?"

"I have my reasons." Maya said evasively. "Besides, what would I be doing anyway? If I chose to come on … whatever you're doing, what would I be doing?"

"You'd be killing things, especially melting a lot of machinery with your corrosive elemental mojo." Mordicai answered.

"Yeah but why, why would I be blowing a bunch of machinery up?"

Everyone excluding Lilith stared at Maya in shock, this time Kreig voices his concern, "The demonic puppy feeling sick?"

"No Kreig I'm not sick, I just have to have a reason to split because of my bosses."

"And who might they be?" Inquired Gaige, "Oh no way, you've got a job? What the hell Maya? You don't think Vault Hunting is good enough for you, is that it?"

"No damnit just listen!" Maya pinched the bridge of her nose with her left hand. She could feel her tattoos growing hotter, apparently with her rising temper her powers were flaring up as well. '_Looks like they're connected to the same emotion more deeply, lust and or hate. They're technically the same thing, lust you're … lusting after someone's body. Like I did with Moxxi, hate is where you lust for the expression of pain on someone's face. Like I want now, only I feel like I couldn't take everyone on at once … without revealing my secret_.'

"My boss is Mr. Torgue High-Five Flexington, since I'm his right hand Shareholder and since he owns both his cooperation and the Eden planets … I technically work for Dahl and Torgue at the same time. And as such I answer to two bosses, and neither of them would be very happy if I went off on a dangerous adventure without informing them first."

"Who's this Dahl boss of yours?" Axton asked with interest, he honestly hade no idea who it was; being out of the loop for so long.

"My boss is you're ex wife, Sarah." Maya's words sent different reactions through everyone, but what she said next surprised everyone. "Honestly guys … I don't know if I want to get back with you, I mean you haven't contacted me since we '_defeated_' the Handsome Sorcerer."

"We sent you messages, on your ECHO." Gaige tried, she was however stupid enough to suggest that Maya didn't know how to work an ECHO, she was after all a professional that used one for her work. "Maybe you got the messages, you just didn't check?"

"If that's true," Maya said pressing a yellow button on her ECHO device labeled, messages, "then why does it say this?" **"**_**No messages received in the past month.**_**" **The voice of a Dahl robot voice came out, it pierced the air with a sharp clarity; Maya always kept her ECHO device in top condition.

Everyone stood silent, even when Maya turned her eyes to Lilith she was looking down avoiding eye contact. "Why are all the white sheep, bleating on the back one?"

These words told Maya that Kreig still cared about her, but she knew why Kreig hadn't sent any messages; he didn't know what an ECHO device was past that it had voices in it that directed him towards things to kill. Because of this, Kreig hadn't ripped his off and smashed it to bits with the blunt side of his buzzaxe.

"Well either way guys / we still need her help badly / her corrosion kills." Zero's slightly mysterious Haiku voice conveyed what was on everyone's mind. For some reason, that really had to do with an event that Maya had no memory of, everyone disliked Maya.

Well everyone except Tiny Tina, Torgue, about every other NPC, Moxxi, and possibly Sarah. Maya didn't know about that last one, she hadn't really met the woman … yet. That was the thing Maya wasn't telling everyone else, Sarah was coming to Pandora. For perhaps the first time in years Axton would see his ex wife again, but she wouldn't be looking for him. She would be looking for Maya, and unknown to the Siren would be carrying a one-way pass to the Dahl training planet.

"Either way, Maya we're finally going to blow up that Hyperion moon base. Gaige along with the help of Scooter, have finally figured out the coordinates." Lilith's eyes brimmed with embarrassment, she had rejected Maya's advance and she knew she would come to sincerely regret it. After all, rejection is just one more reason to go off and join the military.


	8. Maya's Inner Sanctum

"Are you sure about this? I mean what if the others get jealous?" Gaige asked hesitantly, Maya was about to share some of her best loot with Gaige; and frankly that scared her.

"They won't get jealous if they don't find out, now will they?" Maya asked she then turned to the Safe. They were currently in the Crimson Raider HQ, and one thing was for sure Maya had made her home of the top floor. The room the Safe was in had several cots stacked up like bunks, had several cot bunks. Now all that remained was one bed shoved in the niche opposite the Safe.

Gaige felt privileged and slight … nervous, as well as awkward. She was in another girl's room, that much was certain. Gaige hadn't been looking around at anything, since Maya's shoulders were quite broad as well as the woman being tall; Gaige just kept her eyes on Maya's back.

Gaige's eyes wondered to the small of Maya's back, but realized what she was about to do Gaige quickly looked back up. Apparently Gaige had made some kind of noise, because Maya's eyes were instantly alert and looking around the room. The noise must have been Gaige choking, and when she made it again Maya asked, "Gaige what's wrong?"

"I am in your room, your personal space where you … unwind as well as other activities. That makes me really nervous."

Maya looked at Gaige, and the gaze caused Gaige to feel totally unworthy but above all totally pervy. '_I was about to stare at Maya's butt! What the hell is wrong with me?_'

Laughing Maya's voice rang out, Gaige's ears nearly melted from the cuteness overload. Her laugh, her voice this wasn't what it normally was. Usually Maya only laughed when she blew the head off of some poor bandit, then she laughed somewhat manically; if not that then with malice of course.

But this laugh was like all of Gaige's favorite things in the world rolled up into one. Well, her favorite things that she would never actually admit were her favorite things. "So what was it you want to give me?"

"Something very valuable, very special, and very powerful in your hands." Maya replied.

"But it's elemental right?"

"Yeah so? It's shock, and that means that you will be ace with it." Maya insisted then pulled out Infinity.

Gaige's eyes widened like saucers and she said reverently, "I'm sorry but, how?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"How?" Gaige swallowed then reiterated, "How did you find an electric Infinity? Vladof only makes corrosive, incendiary, and white damage infinities."

"Eh that's nothing, I also got a slag version."

"You're fucking with me right?"

"Oh tonight yes … if you stay with me of course."

Gaige's cheeks flamed, she had not expected that answer. Obviously Maya's thoughts were already running down the same path as hers, just way farther on. "T-t-tonight?" Gaige stammered.

"No? Damn well …" Maya stood there and Gaige screamed at herself – inside of course – to not look down; she couldn't help herself however and ended up staring. After several long seconds with Gaige staring at Maya's crotch, the older woman said, "Eh well, we could do it now, Gaige?"

"Uh yeah, wait really? You're just gonna … **gulp** … let me?"

"Hell, why not? You're leaving anyways."

The Storm Infinity sailed past Gaige's head and landed on Maya's bed, Gaige didn't notice because she was too preoccupied with meshing hers and Maya's lips. They tasted each other, the whole deal with twisting tongues, biting and sucking on various lips. It was all done very fast however, soon enough sexual angst was built up to where Maya was getting impatient. Maya grabbed at Gaige's High School uniform and tore it from her body; everything including the bra except for the panties was torn to shreds and now lay at the foot of Maya's bed. Maya's hands then began to roam Gaige's body, her fingers grating against her ribs, gingerly at first but then hungrily feeling and tracing Gaige's muscles. Maya wasn't spared the same treatment, when Maya's hands went up and gripped what little hair Gaige had left, and tore off her goggles throwing them down with the rest of the clothes; Gaige slowly deliberately traced Maya's very defined hard ridges along her stomach.

"Oh … that feels good."

"How? I'm not notching your private parts, how's that feel…" Gaige was suddenly cut off when Maya chuckled; she still couldn't believe what she was doing, but in her mind Maya was already past the point of no return. They're lips connected again this time in a smoldering kiss, Maya laced her fingers under Gaige's chin and stroked her thumbs across first Gaige's cheeks then continuing on with her cheekbones, her eye brows, and her eye lids; which at this point had closed due to Gaige's overwhelming sense of dread, she was still a virgin and technically still in high school.

"Maya." Gaige breathed the name, and all her feelings were soaked onto Maya's skin. The coursed across her skin like tiny waves of pleasure, beating against sensitive shores that were Maya's nerves. However once the feelings went to Maya's brain, and fought their way past the pleasure, Mays pulled back and stumbled onto her bed. Left alone standing in the middle of the room, Gaige felt ashamed of herself.

"God, I'm so sorry Gaige … I don't know what came over me."

"You are a liar! You know exactly what came over you, and I can prove it! Where the hell is Moxxi? She knows more about this sex stuff then I do, she can confirm that you're lying to me!"

Gaige's words stung, and yet Maya knew she deserved them and more. After all she, a 29-year-old woman, had almost successfully seduced a 19-year-old high schooler.

**Was that Maya's original intention? Maybe, maybe not, I do know what the answer is, but obviously I can't give it out here. That would be spoilers! Anyway I'll reveal it latter on, ciao!**


	9. The Psycho Situation

**This one is a bit different in that I wont be putting the focus on Maya at all during the chapter. She is mentioned however, and in the next few chapters to come Maya will play a vital roll.**

* * *

><p>The moon base hovered over Elpis like a star, sitting there just waiting for something to happen. Inside the whole place was quiet, the remaining Hyperion personnel inside were all preparing for their last moments alive.<p>

Most of them realized that they wouldn't live to see the morrow, or how much of one you could see while on a space station. Craven, a Hyperion officer stationed on the Hyperion moon base, looked out over a small squadron of troops and said, "I don't like our odds, but then again the bandits of Pandora are not weaklings."

A man stood next to Craved, his name was Blake and he realized something as well, '_Jack was wrong about one thing, the bandits of Pandora do have loyalty. The reason he didn't believe they did was because none of them swore fealty to Hyperion. If I am to take over then I will not make the same mistake._'

If Blake were being honest with himself, he would've known that he would survive the night. However since the death of Jack Blake hadn't been very keen on honesty with him self, he needed to gain control of Hyperion or else the entire company would die down.

Craven spoke again to the 7th squad of Dahl elite soldier spies; they were perfectly disguised as Hyperion men. "I cannot find among you, a single man who would not fight for Jack if he were still alive, and for that I thank you. Our time is at hand, and we need strong soldiers like you. This moon base is very powerful, and if we somehow survive the inevitable onslaught surely to come upon us, then we stand a real chance of putting Hyperion back on the map."

The Hyperion squad the 7th battalion was standing in for were all dead, however the 7th had been very particular in choosing which Hyperion squad to kill them impersonate. After all no manner of technology could change the size shape and mannerisms of someone, and because of that the 7th basically found their mirror squad. What if the 7th Dahl squad were to be a nameless Hyperion squadron? That was what they found and that is what they now looked like.

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, who's coming exactly?" The man speaking was excited; he had practiced these lines and could practically hear the answers before they were spoken.

"Very dangerous people, who happen to have the potential power to blow up this moon base, and kill us all."

"But that doesn't make sense, why blow this place up?"

"What are you talking about? Make sense soldier!" Blake spoke suddenly cutting off Craven. The Dahl spy hadn't expected Jack's right hand adviser to speak, so her improvised.

"Well to tell you the truth … and allow me to elaborate if I may … if I were a bandit on Pandora, which I'm not but if I were. I would most definitely be searching for new 'toys'. Specifically a very big toy that I may blow things up with."

"Ah like this space station, I can see where you're going with this. However this doesn't change anything, we still need to defend this station. Back to your posts everybody." Blake said then he waved at the group to disperse. Not waiting to see if they did so, Craven and Blake turned around and sat down at the central hub console. In reality the console was completely useless, the entire system in the Hyperion moon base had been designed so one person could direct things from a single console.

Key word, could, didn't mean he did however. Jack ended up modifying the system to where multiple people were required to do it. In this way jack could just bark orders over a sound system, and a small army of Hyperion engineers would obey his command.

One word and Jack could bring up almost any image he wanted on Pandora, for example he kept a constant watch over sanctuary. At least three monitors were always on, and someone was always watching them for signs of activity. This way even when Jack was asleep he was technically still watching the 'bandit hub' for signs of suspicious activity.

"Should we take 'em out now, or wait for Sarah's order?"

"Damnit Sean, you know what the order is." Chandra accused her fellow Dahl soldier. They spoke in hushed tones just loud enough into their coms for the rest of the 7th to hear, but quiet enough so Blake Craven and the rest of Hyperion on board couldn't hear. "Sarah specifically said to wait until a Siren gets here."

"One of those, ah sorry forgot. Didn't quite believe it the first time."

"Why not? You're doubting our leader, despite she being new she knows what she's doing."

"I know but a Siren? Come on, those things are ancient and rare and …"

"Only six can exist in the universe at one time." Sarah's voice came on over the secure undetectable comm. "Listen, all of you, very closely. Things are about to get very … complicated."

"Why's that, o wise and fearless leader?"

"Shut up Sean!"

"Be quiet both of you! She's right though, shut up Sean. Now the Siren I want on board this space station wont be available until a few hours before midnight … next night."

"I'm sorry did we do something wrong?" Sean asked nervously. He was one of the most loyal Dahl soldiers there ever were, but even he knew when he messed up.

"No you didn't do anything. I'm afraid it's my fault, I've been too nervous about going down to Pandora and convincing Maya to come and be a Dahl commando."

Suddenly a Nomad's voice cried out, "These chumps are still alive, we're out of gas gotta use our weapons! Charge 'em boys!"

An Ultimate Badass Psycho came out of the door on the left side of the room, "You sat on my swing, now I'm going to eat you!"

Several hundred Psychos poured out of a door on the right side of the room, one of them yelled, "They said I needed to bring a pale lunch, you look pale enough!" The rest just laughed manically.

They came flooding into the room and once they were all gathered the entire group froze. Anticipation of a fight hung in the air, and the only thing Sarah could thing was, "Shit, situation compromised!"


	10. Just Not Cold Enough

**Since quite a few of you seemed to enjoy the previous chapter, I feel as if fair warning is required. Not all the chapters will be top-notch quality; in fact most may be like this one. Not much dialog, mainly because I want to try and put you in or along side the new mind set I'm developing for my favorite characters besides Sam and Dean.**

* * *

><p>"Cold enough?" Maya asked Kreig as he drove the bandit technical through Three Horns valley. They were steadily approaching the divide, and that meant snow and ice was slowly taking over the landscape.<p>

Kreig said nothing at first and kept on driving, he was just happy to be with his favorite killing buddy. "I have the most fun slaughtering piglets, and devouring goblins with you!" Kreig's voice came our husky, scratched up like the forced somewhat non-psycho talk was putting a strain on him.

"Ah thanks Kreig, but seriously you're not cold? Even your psycho blood couldn't handle what we're about to do," Maya stated with conviction. When you were the favorite killing buddy of a psycho, you had to take command. Granted Maya couldn't boss Kreig around too much, but she did have some control over which person he went, well psycho on.

Without even meaning too Kreig turned his head to face Maya. She didn't notice because he did it silently, but since they were driving on a relatively straight piece of road Maya didn't look over. After a moment Kreig got frustrated that he wasn't getting some extreme reaction, then he went back to the road.

Axton had so kindly given Kreig advice on how to handle woman as well as how to get them to notice you. Given they're history together, Axton had concluded that if Kreig paid particular attention to Maya, she would more then likely freak out.

Since she didn't freak out when Kreig stared at her for a solid 2 minutes, Kreig focused forward and jammed the accelerator to the floor. They then reached their destination, several minutes early and caught the bandits desperately trying to prepare.

The preparations were complete enough, that Maya and Kreig got separated at the start. As such they didn't get inside the bandit camp fast enough to strike while their targets were unprepared. In fact Kreig and Maya deliberately took as long as they did for a reason, all the bandits because how stupid they were eventually forgot about their attackers.

Even though the bandits forgot about them, and probably thought they left; Kreig and Maya were definitely staying until every single snow bandit was dead, and the area was clear for citizens of Pandora to move in.

It was a project set up by Sarah to see if Maya could handle assignments and follow their parameters. Rush in guns blazing was not part of those mission parameters, so Maya had taken the mission statements and worked with them; they were efficiently and with as little blood as possible kill all snow bandits.

The only way Maya saw that this was possible was to take them out stealthily. So signaling to Kreig to take the left furnaces, Maya moved to her first furnace. She chuckled as she 1) remembered blowing up the bandits furnaces pretty early on Pandora 2) stuck her rapier's blade into the back of the 20 snow bandits gathered around the furnace.

Always aim for the heart with this baby; those were the words spoken to Maya by captain Blade himself; right before he committed suicide. Despite the awesome melee weapon Maya had gained form that experience she still had nightmares sometimes.

Things went smoothly after that, mainly because Maya stealthily touched the back of everyone's necks and they melted from the inside out. Maya did this quickly enough that she kept up with Kreig; she didn't know how Kreig was doing it. When Maya looked over after taking out her last furnace Kreig was dragging a morbid trophy collection through the snow behind him.

"Oh my god," Maya gasped in disgusted surprise. "What the hell is that?"

"MY NEW MEAT BYCYCLE! I MADE IT OUT OF THE BANDIT'S REMAINING BODY PARTS!" Kreig's bellow echoed loud and all of it was picked up on the ECHOnet. Unfortunately for Sarah, she chose that exact moment to get back on the ECHOnet and Kreig greeted her rather unceremoniously.

"Hey Maya?"

Maya immediately snapped to attention and replied, "What is it Sarah?"

"Psychos, and a whole bloody bunch of them," Sarah replied in the same tone, nervous and slightly shaken. "Listen closely, are you willing to come be a part of Dahl early?"

Maya considered this. She looked over at Kreig, but he was lost in his own gory world. Since it was counterproductive for Maya to stare at Kreig for too long, she replied to Sarah's request.

"Are you sure? Those are some pretty steep conditions … but I can live with that," Sarah compromised with all the authority she could muster, which judging by Maya's rapt silence was a lot. "You are allowed to become head operator … or pilot of the moon base if you allow Dahl to paint over the exterior. And of course put a big enough paint job to spell out the word 'Dahl' on its sides to further identify who the craft belonged to."

Maya considered yet again Sarah's proposal, she then thought of the reasons she had to stay. Nothing came to mind only thanks to an ECHO message from Torgue Maya got at that exact moment.

"Maya, this is Mr. Torgue speaking. What say you that you don't blow up that Hyperion moon base? If you don't then I could come there every so often, and do the news show with you. How's that sound?"

"Uh … that's fantastic. Sure!" Maya was totally glad that she didn't have to give up her fun job with Torgue announcing the news, "Yeah it's just, I'll need some time off because I'm joining the military."

"MEDELLOW! THAT IS F*CKING AWESOME! Which military?"

"Dahl."

That one word spoken over the ECHOnet would forever change how everyone looked at Maya. Maya the commando, who would've thought; the person taking the news the hardest (practically everyone was eavesdropping) was Axton.

Could Axton trust Maya ever again? When she was about to become that which he most distrusted?


	11. Rise of the Firedragon

Acheron stood poised on the edge of a major industrial breakthrough. The revelation of sorts hinged on a few factors 1) the massive amount of shipments needed to arrive on the planet safely 2) the 77,000 individual channels staying open in order to digistruct much of the smaller materials and may fluids 3) and last but certainly not least whether the defenses could hold long enough.

Maya looked down at the paper that had these words printed on it. Could this be possible? Maya knew from some of her planetary research that Acheron was Dahl's main military training planet. The entire floating inhabitable rock was basically one huge training facility, except all that you would come to expect from a standard Dahl training facility was planet sized.

Earth, that legendary mythical planet that Maya sometimes still heard whispered murmurs about in her scant memories of her time with the Order of the Impending Storm, the only thing Maya knew for a fact was Earth's size. How did she know this? Maya couldn't tell you, well she probably could, but then Maya could tell you a million different things she just didn't remember.

That seemed to be the problem with Maya lately, well two problems. 1) She couldn't sleep at night, in fact she hadn't slept in a month 2) she was slowly forgetting her past, and lately the amnesia had even started to creep into her first moments on Pandora. What was going on with her? Great question, except that it couldn't be answered.

Maya had a disease, but since there were so few Sirens and they never stood still long enough for someone to examine them, nothing medical could be found on any being labeled a Siren. _Maybe Lilith knows something_, Maya thought, _but then again maybe she's also forgetting_. The size of earth, as Maya remembered, was 3,959 miles (6,371 km).

Maya currently sat in the back of a meeting room, an empty one at that. She was waiting for someone, and they weren't expecting her to be here. However, Maya was good and she knew the exact position of the person she wanted to talk to. Pulling out a video projector, Maya sent an image to the wall. Sarah's face filled the screen. The image stayed like that for several minutes, looking closer Maya realized that the image was shifting to always keep Sarah's face in view.

Turning on her ECHO device, Maya locked into a secure bandit channel. "What the hell nomad? What's up with the camera?"

"What camera, you talkin' 'bout this Sarah chick, I see her just fine what's wrong on your end?" The nomad's voice rang in Maya's ears. She almost felt sick, how could she have done this? It was her after all that had given the coordinates to the bandits, thereby letting them stealthily enter the Hyperion Moon Base.

Maya had also given the bandits, who now called themselves Maya's Bandits, gas that killed instantly.

"This is totally freaking me out right now!" Sean shouted then he popped out of the box and blasted away a few dozen psychos over the time of 2 seconds. The small mushroom cloud from Sean's Nukem stood out against the plastered white walls. "Strange surroundings, what's your visual Chandra?"

"Copy that, these are strange. Even though you just shot off a Nukem, none of the other bandits are coming out of the main control rooms."

"That's what you see really?"

Sean turned to be greeted by his battle partner. She looked at him with her X-ray vision goggles. "Dude, your skull…"

"Is?"

"Sexy. I mean I've heard about a strong jaw bone but damn," Chandra stood there for a few seconds analyzing Sean's bone structure surrounding his brain. She was checking for trauma damage, and found none. Turning back to stare through the walls of the base Chandra commented, "Looks like something must be going on."

"Should we check it out? Or wait for orders from Sarah?"

Checking her ECHO channels, Chandra discovered the securest channel being already used by someone with higher security clearance then … well Sarah. "Oh shit," Chandra hissed when she saw who was occupying the channel.

"What lemme guess, the secure channel's being blocked."

"Yup," Chandra's eyes were absolutely still, Sean knew this to be a bad sign.

"And who's blocking it? After all we need our orders from Sarah."

With one word Chandra changed the entire mission, Maya and Sarah heard it.

The betrayal was out and Maya knew that she couldn't convince anyone that this wasn't what it looked like … because this was exactly what it looked like. _I purposefully put those bandits on that moon base, because I wanted it to be occupied with people I could trust, _Maya thought to herself the excuse that would probably get her out of trouble, _well not trust. These bandits worship me as their god incarnated. They call me the Firedragon. Guess it's just an upgraded version of the Firehawk._

She would've explained it, but Maya knew no one would listen unless they started the conversation. She knew from experience that was usually the best indicator that you could easily weasel your way out of trouble. Having more than one channel access to the moon base, Maya listened in on the conversation.

"You fucking traitor, how could you?"

It was Sarah's voice.

Maya chuckled very darkly, "You're not going to ask me to explain? Then fine I will not explain. I'll just let you fools wallow in your shock, and soft hearts. I hear those are the tastiest, what do you think R.O.U.S.?"

"I NEED TO FEEL THE DEAD PEOPLE SCREAMING!" The voice of one perhaps more psychotic and demented then Krieg bellowed into the ECHO conversation. Maya had sneakily projected it out so everyone could hear it.

The voice was mysterious, malevolent, crazy, bloodthirsty, and definitely the incarnation of pure unadulterated evil.


	12. Twins of Destruction

Maya sat in the room, silent and attentively watching the screen. Next to the projected screen was a digital map, it showed a top down of the area, and a dot tracked Sarah's progress through the terrain. Would the woman still come to the room?

Yes she would, and Maya was certain of this. After all, what was more tempting then visiting your old home in the middle of a war? It was a relatively peaceful time, and since no major violence was currently taking place, Sarah rationalized that now was the time for a little detour.

Maya had grilled Axton previously on Sarah, it was painful for him but Maya had been insistent. And Axton had complied, why? Because he was with Maya on this plan, the plan was to harness the massive bandit population of Pandora. Maya cast her mind back to that particular conversation.

A door opened somewhere in the house, and Maya closed her eyes to wait. It wouldn't be long now, Maya was in the one room that Sarah didn't want to go into. It was the one room, as Maya had learned from Axton, where Axton and Sarah first had sex.

And because of that the room almost always seemed to repel Sarah, after all Axton wasn't something she really wanted to think about. A deserter, a rouge, AWOL soldier; not only that an AWOL commando, and before he was extradited from the Dahl military Axton was revered as one of the most powerful commandos.

Now there were no such rumors about Axton, Sarah had gotten the council to forbid conversation about the deserter Axton. A sigh came from Maya's left, and the bamboo curtain keep Maya hidden. A sudden noise of alarm coming from Sara alerted Maya that she had seen the projection on the wall.

Thinking quickly Maya shut off the projection with a simple tap of a holographic key projected by her ECHO communicator. The class 13 heads up display showed Maya Sarah's exact positon, it also told her the exact amount of ammo she had. Maya checked her own, and realized that she only had one weapon.

When Maya checked her inventory to see what it was, she laughed. The sound came out warped, instead of Maya's usual laugh this one was filled with dark evil undertones. The pitch also dropped so low that Maya laughing sounded like the devil chuckling.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sarah demanded. An icon came up on Maya's display, a tiny sword symbol on the map just over Sarah's dot. This meant that Sarah had drawn her weapon, and it was loaded.

"You can't see me," Maya's voice came out thick and in the same tone, she felt her flesh begin to crawl. Right in that moment Maya felt her soul get jerked and another presence came in control of her body. "You foolish humans, you think you'll rule Pandora?"

"Listen pale, I don't want to rule Pandora. I'm just and Dahl commander, I'm not interested in ruling anything. Except maybe my own army, but that's different. Hello?" Sarah spun around and stared right through Maya, who was somehow currently phasewalking. _Wait hold on, _Maya thought, _that's Lilith's power._

"Foolish Maya!" The being possessing the siren said, "You have no idea who I am do you?"

Sarah now pointed her Dahl shock riffle at Maya's invisible head, she was a little bit off but corrected when the being continued. "I am the first Siren, and I've come to collect my penance."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Maya?" Sarah demanded, she almost dropped her rifle when Maya materialized. Down her entire left arm Maya's tattoos were black and they glowed with Eridium energy.

"The meat suit you see before you is not Maya," A rough voice replied, "I am possessing her."

"Well then get out you!"

"IMPOSTOR!" Maya suddenly gained control of her voice, and it rang out loud and clear. The word impostor was spoken into the ECHO channel and the nomad Head Maw heard it. A voice whispered into Maya's ECHO and she heard it, "We are coming Maya, we'll be sending down a supply crate filled with two badass psychos. Just hang on a minute."

"That will not be necessary. DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HE'S POSSESSING ME! SEND IN THE BADASSES WE NEED TO LEVEL THIS PLACE!"

"But why? This was my home!" Sarah protested.

"YEAH?" Maya asked, her voice came out as a shout because she had to fight tooth and nail to gain control of her own voice, "LAST TIME I CHECKED WITH YOUR EX HUSBAND, YOU HAVEN'T VISITED THIS THING EVER SINCE YOU DIVORCED HIM!"

Maya's words rang true, and based on Sarah's reaction they struck a chord. A boom sounded from outside, "WELL LOOKS LIKE THE PSYCHOS ARE HERE." And indeed they were, two huge monster like psychos. Their meat sticks were now very deadly iron weapons of destruction.

One carried a massive mace ball at the end of a heavy and long iron pole. The swinging power and impact of the weapon was so devastating, that with one swing the badass psycho leveled several small shacks. The other psycho, had a flamethrower contraption attached to his back. But instead of a hand held projector, the psycho opened his mouth and let loose a cone of flame from his mouth.

Pistons pumped, and exhaust ports emitted steam on the device and the psycho's flames got so intense that he melted an entire church within seconds. "Who are they?" Maya asked into her ECHO.

Head replied with, "Those two? Oh they're the Twins of Destruction, and they will serve you most loyally."

Maya responded with a laugh. Her army was growing, so far she had R.O.U.S., the Twins of Destruction, Head Maw, and Kreig. The last one stood silently in a hiding place outside the house, when Maya whistled a bird's tune, Kreig entered the house and stared holes into Sarah's head.

* * *

><p><strong>If there's any grammar mistakes I apologize, if I catch any while re reading the chapters I'll correct them. Besides that, hope you're still enjoying! :D<strong>

**Oh and a quick note on the erotic situation, I really might get back to that soon. By now the other vault hunters (might) know what's going on, and situations about 'last night on Pandora' will arise. I won't say about who thought, you'll just have to find out.**


	13. Sudden Dependancy

It was beautiful, and Gaige was more than proud of her work. The entire metal arm before her was sleek and streamline and as a plus the muscularity matched her organic arm. Since the death of Jack Gaige had been busy tinkering even more than usual.

The citizens that that normally inhabited Sanctuary were all adrift. Once word got out that Jack was dead, Hunter Helquest had stopped broadcasting propaganda, and the Vault Hunter's plus the Crimson Raiders had eliminated the vast majority of the remaining Hyperion forces people started moving out. Gaige hadn't realized just how many people had places before they moved to Sanctuary.

A few people still lived in Sanctuary, and they weren't leaving. These were the people that still had a permanent occupation in Sanctuary 1) Moxxi still occupied and ran her bar, and once Gaige got old enough to drink she would be grateful for that 2) Scooter still lived and worked in his workshop, he also still ran as the town's mechanic 3) Doctor Zed still had his 24/7 clinic set up adjacent and above Scooter's workshop; as far as Gaige knew he wasn't going anywhere 4) Claptrap still hold up in his little junk yard, sometimes Gaige would see him tinkering but she knew he did it out of boredom 5) Marcus still operated out of his gun store, and he kept the firing range up and running 6) Maya lived on the top floor of the Crimson Raider warehouse, and former HQ building 7) Tannis – Gaige shuddered when she thought of that woman – occupied the floor below Maya.

Footsteps sounded from outside the three garage doors to Scooter's shop. "Scooter, tell me you heard that?"

"Yeah looks like someone's here, maybe they is a customer! You keep working buttercup, I'll check just to be sure." Scooter assured Gaige; he reached behind him and pulled out a pistol.

A voice came from outside, "Hello? I need your assistance, and the normal entrance was blocked."

"Who are you? Whoever you are you must be stupid, can't you read the sign displaying the times I'm open?" Scooter turned his mouth to the side and muttered to Gaige, "This guy must be more of a redneck then I am."

"Yeah look buddy I need to fill an order, order of Madam Badass."

Scooter's eyes widened, "Who's that, never heard of 'em."

"Oh you haven't? That's just one of her many names, she also goes by Maya, Firedragon, and Alpha," A chuckle sounded form outside. Without knowing who this man was, Scooter hit the switch that would raise the door. As the mechanism pulled the garage door up a man appeared.

It was Mr. Torgue, "HA I SURE FOOLED YOU SCOOTER! THOUGHT I WAS SOMETHING ELSE DID YOU?" In actuality Mr. Torgue was standing behind someone, and that someone had been the one to speak. A nomad stood there, his face almost completely covered by a turban that encircled his entire head.

"Torgue don't be an idiot, I was the one asking for a service."

"Well so am I," Torgue retorted, "have either of you two seen Maya about? She's gone missing, and she missed the talk show this morning."

"Talk show?" Gaige was surprised, "She ... well that's all well and nice. How do you know she's gone?"

"Well for one she wont answer her ECHO."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Torgue asked.

"I am Head Maw." The nomad answered.

Gaige visible paled, "You're not related to Bad Maw are you?"

Scooter looked between Head and Gaige scratching his head. "Wit a sec, I know who Bad Maw is. He's the gatekeeper for the Bloodshot bandit clan!"

"Yes," Head growled, "and I would like to know what's become of him."

"Nothing, he's totally fine," Gaige said quickly.

"Oh don't try and get cute with me girly," Head warned, "I know perfectly well something is wrong. The initial reason I know what an ECHO even is ... well let's just say my younger brother taught me a thing or do with staying in touch with gods.

"Which brings me to my second question, regardless of what's happened to my brother where is my god?"

"Gaige can I talk to you for a sec?" Scooter pulled Gaige back and out of earshot, whispering he leaned in close to Gaige's ear. "What's this all about Maya being a god?"

"It actually makes sense Scooter," Giage clarified, "think about it. Maya is a Siren, ya? Lilith was a siren, and once upon a time she was worshiped as a god. Lilith was called the Firehawk ... important question now is what's Maya's god name?"

The door at the top of the stairs the one nearest to Dr. Zeds clinic banged open. The man himself Dr. Zed poked his head in, "Yo, any of you seen Maya? I needed to talk to her about something, she aint in her usually place."

"What's up with everyone depending on Maya all the sudden? I mean seriously, WHAT THE F*CK?" Torgue asked the question burning in everyone's minds. What had happened to Maya, and why was everyone suddenly so dependent on her?

"Why don't you all go to the center of town? I'll meet you there, I've got something to show you all," Gaige said, secret pride blossoming in her chest right next to worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Right sorry had to cut the story a bit short in order to fit this AN in the word limit. Just a quick follow up from last chapter's A/N, I probably won't be doing any Erotica stuff – but then again if I do end up doing it I'll happily eat my own words.**

**At this point I'm not really sure where this story is going, so yeah … kind of stuck. I will continue to write however, so don't fret. It's just that unexpected things will pop up now and again. Nothing too alarming just thought I'd give you a heads up.**


	14. Battle for Maya's Sanity

It was going to be a long night, and Maya knew that all too well. She couldn't do anything, and as the first siren interrogated Sarah for info Maya felt her soul slowly being crushed. Maya's intentions were as of yet unclear, she went of the dreams. They revealed more about her past, events that she hadn't witnessed; Maya was getting a very disturbing yet important message from them and she planned on acting on those feelings.

That was impossible at the moment, since Maya's body was being possessed. "Well? Where is it?"

"Where … uh … is what?" Sarah asked, coughing up some blood. "You throw a few mean punches, but whoever you are you'll have to do better than that."

"Ha, you're confused," The Alpha said through Maya's lips, "you're speaking to Maya. She is after all a Siren—"

Sarah burst out in manic laughter, her voice cracked as she said, "You fool! I know Maya when I see her, I've studied her childhood and I know her!" By the look on Maya's face, Sarah sincerely regretted that she let her heart talk and not her brain.

"So you have the piece of information I need … very well then, it's been decided."

"What's been decided?"

"Oh nothing too complicated, just extremely painful," The Alpha said chuckling. "It's only a matter of time until you cough up what I need, along with your blood." Maya swung her gloved fist straight into Sarah's stomach, the woman grunted. Again another punched, followed by three more. At another, the fifth punch, both Maya and Sarah heard several ribs crack.

Not caring whether Sarah gave the information or not, the Alpha reared back for another punch. Maya snatched Axton's hatchet right out of his hand, and buried it in her right side. Maya's vision blurred with numerous black spots, and she nearly blacked out form the pain. Her only thought was, _maybe the pain will drive it away_.

The Twins of Destruction halted their demolishing of the town, only long enough to see Krieg charging at them. Both of them grinned, and one's head fell of half his skull chewed into. Krieg with a mighty pull dislodged his buzzaxe out of the psycho's skull.

The remaining Twin's eyes glowed purple, and it growled. Spikes and armor plates grew out of its flesh. A cylindrical fountain of pure thermosonic energy shot out of the Psycho's mouth, Krieg bellowed and unleashed his own torrent. Krieg's jet of flame didn't do much against the Psycho's energy beam, but Krieg did manage to slow its progress from melting his face off.

Axton yelled, "NO GOD DAMNIT NO!" Krieg realized very bad things were brewing in the house, and he needed to finish off the orphaned twin. Sucking in his flames, Krieg lit himself on fire. Flames flowed and dance across Krieg's skin. A tumult of hellish laughs sounded and rebounded from inside Krieg's skull, "NOOO THE VOICES MUST SILENCE THE VOICES!"

The beam hit Krieg and right before it killed him, Krieg transformed into the beast. The flames plus Krieg's new form made him impervious to harm. But Krieg could feel the flames ticking away, _you don't have much time._ Voice said. _Kill this thing quick then go help Axton_.

For once the Voice wished he would actually listen to himself, but of course he didn't. Krieg bellowed in the direction of the house, "THE VOICES SCREAM FOR YOUR NAME, AXTON HEED THEIR CALL!" With a roar Krieg charged directly at the Twin. Krieg braced his legs against the monster's thighs; he then punched the mammoth psycho so hard that it stumbled backward.

Krieg was big, but the Twin was 3 times Krieg's size. With a heave and rush of heat, Krieg's damage negating fire went out. The Twin took a crude short sword strapped to its belt, and swung at Krieg. The swing missed touching him, but Krieg was forced to jump off the Twin. Taking a moment to look at his fallen brother, the Twin spoke to Krieg, "You need to see the forest of gummy bones."

"NO YOU CAN NOT MAKE ME TASTE THE UNWANTED ECSTASY!"

"YOU WILL, UNLESS … YOU WANT THAT PRETTY MAYA OF YOURS TO DIE!" The Twin drove his sword into the middle of Krieg's chest; the blade came out the other end dripping in blood. Krieg took the bundle of dynamite and shoved it straight through the Twin's chest.

Unfortunately for Krieg his hand got stuck, the Twin laughed and shouted, "OUR DEATHS WILL JOIN US IN THE ETERNALLY BLOODY AFTERLIFE!" Krieg suffered, his feelings were a tumult of raging hell fire. What did he think of Maya? The Voice became one with Krieg in that moment, and Krieg asked himself. _Do I dare call out the cheater?_

The answer was obviously yes, and Krieg bellowed, "GAIGE MUST YOU WAIT ANY LONGER? I'VE SET THE TABLE FOR YOU, AND THE BEST SURPRISE IS INSIDE THE MEAT CAKE!"

A very large figure descended from the sky; suddenly it split into three versions of itself. Deathtrap's AI was contained within four vessels, the three about to engage the Twin and the original version with Gaige. Speaking of the gun toting profanity spewing punk, she was currently perched on the shoulder of DT.

"Ah I think that was Krieg," Gaige told DT as he hovered several feet above the church spire. Looking several miles away and downwards, Gaige spotted Krieg who had his fist stuck inside a nefarious looking monster several times bigger than him. In that moment, Gaige revealed her new invention; taking her mechanized arm she raised it in a Hitler salute.

Claws grew out of the arm, very large claws which were a combination of metal and digistruct energy combined with Gaige's Anarchy. Gaige, with her left arm extended out behind her flew clinging to the back of DT's back. Suddenly DT split into three versions of himself, and Gaige's eyes lit up with pride. All the 3 hours work had paid off, Gaige was getting REALLY good at upgrading Deathtrap.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear things just got really intense, cya in the next chapter.<strong>


	15. Situation Comprimised

With an explosive thunderclap Death Trap transformed from 3 large versions of himself into a supersized behemoth. Gaige's laughter rang out manically and she cackled, "Oh you boy are in DEEP! Get ready to feel the pain!"

By now the remaining Twin was already shaking from fear, but due to the experiments done on it by the bandits, it never once showed its inner emotions. "Bring the pain," the Twin shouted, "and I will deliver the opposite force!"

With those words Gaige knew this fight wouldn't be easy, even with Death Trap being empowered with Anarchy stacks things could get dicey if she wasn't careful. Anarchy was a tricky business, especially where the stacks were concerned. With her growing skills Gaige was able to get damn near 999 stacks of Anarchy, which meant if she hit anything it would feel several thousand tons of very violent energy.

Gaige took out her ricocheting smg, it had red and gold flames worked into the stock and parts of the barrel. But besides that it looked much like Hyperion's Bitch, knowing the magazine she had loaded would only last a few seconds Gaige considered her surroundings.

Preferably Gaige wanted to trap Twin in a relatively enclosed space, with walls that could sufficiently hold up against and sustain the ricocheting bullets. "DT occupy this chump, keep him busy until I get back from checking on my friends," Gaige gave the orders then removed several hundred stacks of Anarchy from DT. Now only empowered with 50 DT could focus his systems enough to slash accurately at Twin, also he was considerably smaller.

Originally Gaige had empowered DT with 500 stacks, enough to give him the ability to split and recombine himself successfully into and from 3 separate beings. As Gaige jumped down from DT's shoulders she considered the upgrades she had done to herself and DT, with the way things were going Gaige was almost considering hacking off another limb to summon a second robot very similar to Death Trap.

Having two metal arms wouldn't bother Gaige, but also considering her father's wishes she would probably be getting married sometime in the future. And one thing Gaige was sure of, no matter who it was no husband would want a wife with two completely non organic metal mechanical arms.

Dashing forward Gaige entered the white stucco building, the one where she had seen both Krieg and Axton disappear into. _Why did they go in here?_ Gaige asked herself, _what could possibly be in there that would distract them from what's currently going on? _The thing that was currently going on, the thing that Gaige was referring to, was the Hyperion moon base.

Bandit's had overrun it, and a meeting had been called to decide of the armaments still contained within the station were worth risking time and people for. As Gaige retreated further into the building a very strange and scary purple Eridium light came from inside the depths of the otherwise unoccupied building.

The closer she got Gaige started to get more worried, at first it was the pulsating light that flashed violently once or twice but died down. But then as Gaige stood right next to the open door she sensed a truly malevolent entity residing within the room. A more sinister thought occurred to Gaige, she couldn't hear anything coming from within the room beyond the door way.

Looking closer Gaige saw that the door was torn off its hinges, and was lying out in the hallway embedded in the floor. With a click Gaige disengaged the safety to her weapon and jumped into the doorway, "Whatever it is you're doing stop right now, I can tear everyone in this room into little tiny fleshy shreds in less than a second." A beat of silence passed. "Whoever you are and whatever you're doing, stop right now or I'll rip everyone into oblivion … am I clear enough?"

"Help me," Maya managed to choke out, she was having difficulty breathing let alone talking.

"This thing it's inside me … can't control my thoughts … losing my memory … someone just kill me already!" Maya screamed and a sudden purple mist erupted from her mouth, momentarily cutting off her screams. By the look of things Maya was trying to force the mist out of her body, but it was fighting back.

Gaige was about to rush to Maya's aid when Sarah spoke, "No stop, don't help her … if she's going to be a Dahl commando then she needs to learn to take care of her inner demons, quite literally."

"A demon?" Axton asked, he was halfway between Sarah and Maya almost as if he was trying to protect one or the other. A chair sat at the other end of the room and it was covered in blood, Gaige looked at Sarah for one second and felt something slam into her.

"No!" Maya screamed. "You will not possess her as well!" With a mighty shove Gaige few into Axton's side, the commando grunted and steadied the Anarchist. Both of them looked across the room to see Maya standing face to face with an unearthly apparition. A formless cloud of purple smoke hovered and attempted to get back inside Maya, but the pissed off siren was having none of that.

Using her left hand, which was wreathed in solid yet flowing Eridium Maya phase punched the smoke. A howling screech rent its way from inside the demonic force, and the being claiming to be the first siren evaporated in a flash of fire. Maya collapsed on the ground but not before uttering a sentence filled with dread and foreboding fear.

"The bandits are truly evil; the devil will possess Lilith if the demon is not truly ripped form existence by fire."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again hope you enjoyed. All this talk of devils and demons are – and I'll tell you right now – really about an Eridian Sentinel whose gone psychotic … I'll introduce it later, it'll be the main bad 'guy'.<strong>


	16. Maya Ensnares Gaige

The blood bubbled up from Maya's stomach, and almost spilled out of her lips. Gaige was beginning to panic and she yelled at Axton, "Help me man, she's injured!"

"You don't seriously think she's the only one hurt here?" Axton said, torn between helping Maya and his wife Sarah.

Gaige looked over and said, "Oh no … you can't be serious. You two are both each other's ex! For god sake stop acting like you two are married. Since you two are both divorced, why don't you just accept that?"

Both Sarah and Axton looked a little ashamed, Axton turning his head to the wall asks, "And why would you want me to help Gaige? I don't have any medical experience whatsoever, I wasn't trained in medical combat."

"Aw come on," Gaige said in protest, "that can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is my dear," Sarah said apologetically somehow still talking from her injuries. "Although at the moment I might not have the kindest feelings toward you inured friend, I still have a shred of decency in me. And that's mainly due to my military training."

"Yeah she's right," Axton said. "Listen, Gaige, even if I could help – and I really can't honestly – I would love to."

Gaige sniffed tears running down her face, not for Sarah or for Axton – herself and DT maybe – but most of Gaige's tears were directed at Maya. The siren in question was currently unconscious, and foaming blood at the mouth. That's bad, Gaige thought with worry, if she'd only been unconscious that would've been no problem, but foaming blood?

Just before Gaige thought the day couldn't get in worse than discovering your best friend had been possessed by an alien demon, Krieg poked his head in the room and announced loudly, "THE GATES OF HELL HAVE OPENED, AND CREEPY CRAWLIES COME FROM THE EARTH! HUGE VARKIDS, FILLED WITH THE PAIN OF A THOUSAND SOULS … ALSO, CHICKEN MAN WANTS TO FLAP HIS WINGS!"

Gaige at first had no idea what Krieg was saying but then she got it. Usually Krieg talked in insensible nonsense, but right now he literally meant what he said … except maybe the chicken man part. "Chicken man?" Gaige asked.

"Uh … that's Krieg's … pet name for good … old Sir Hamm … erlock."

"Maya!" Gaige nearly screamed, "How are you? I mean … how bad are you hurt?"

"Not too bad … kiddo. I should … be fine in … a little while. If you'll … get me to my bunk in … Sanctuary. I'll scrounge up some … Eridum to try and … heal these … serious wounds," as Maya spoke more and more, more blood poured out the side of her mouth causing gaps in her otherwise coherent sentences.

"Not bad," Sarah said complementing Maya. "Fighting through those injuries for Gaige's sake, you'd make a true Dahl soldier." Looking at Axton Sarah added. "And maybe a fine commando one day of your life."

Whether that was a metaphor for how she felt about Axton or not, Sarah didn't speak again until Maya had recovered from her injuries … granted blood was somehow still pouring continuously out of both sides of her mouth – but besides that and her paling skin Maya was fine.

Maya sat up and leaned up against Gaige, she put her hand behind her back and slipped it down Gaige's shirt. The high schooler almost cried out but Maya whispered desperately, "Come on Gaige, you rejected my advances before … now that I'm dying don't do that again. If you're still uncomfortable … about how to … proceed, go ask Moxxi."

Gaige put both her hands around Maya's waist holding them together. She leaned into the Siren's ear and whispered, "I'd love to continue … it's just that I'm a virgin and you really made me nervous and defensive back in your room."

Since Axton was too busy untying Sarah, and Sarah was too distracted by Axton in close proximity Maya turned so her lips pressed up against Gaige's ear. "I hope it's a helluva lot rougher next time … when we go back to Sanctuary … after talking to these … people, what say you and I … you know?"

"No," Gaige whispered back trembling from Maya's touch, "I don't know what you mean. Care to explain?"

Maya paused or a moment - to make sure Axton and Sarah were still occupied - and then softly informed her potentially new mechromancer for a partner, exactly what she planned to do.

"What are you two doing?" Axton asked innocently.

"Ahahahaha! You really don't want to know!" Sarah said as the laughter almost split her sides.

"What's so funny?" Axton said in protest.

One look and Sarah knew what Maya and Gaige would soon be up to. Granted they were a long way away from Sanctuary but using a fast travel station, it wouldn't take more the 3-6 minutes to get back to Maya's inner sanctum. Maya had removed her hand from the front of Gaige's shirt - almost causing the young girl to protest - but Maya then sat on her hands which were inside Gaige's pants (one was under her panties).

"What about your injuries?" Gaige asked breathless but with concern.

Right then Maya coughed and brought both her hands up to her mouth. Gaige pulled herself up into a crouched position, and put a hand on either of Maya's shoulders. Gaige felt Maya's shoulders shake violently each time she coughed. _Something is wrong I need to do something but what?_ Gaige asked herself, Maya's moan of pain prompted a pang of panic to shoot through Gaige.

"What's wrong?" Axton asked still standing over by Sarah.

Sarah thinking of Maya, her future soldier, got up and went to her herself.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Gaige asks.

Raising her head slowly after examining Maya, and says very gravely, "Maya ... I'm afraid is dying."

**A/N: Oh suspense! Can't wait for what's going to happen next? No? You can wait? Fine, but still I would love it if you people would leave more reviews ... they mean a lot more to me then, well a lot. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, and don't worry Maya won't dye ... but that doesn't mean she won't got through something bad.**


	17. The Harem

Maya's face was pale as Gaige stroked it with her fingertips. Every time Maya would stir Gaige's heart would leap – but no Maya still remain unconscious. It had been several hours since the incident with the twins, and Maya's possession. The last thing Gaige remembered between entering the building without Maya and exiting the building with her; was Maya's tone of voice.

It had been soft and caressing, but Gaige had taken enough high school health classes to know that some people say and do things in the heat of the moment. "Is it true?" Gaige whispers even though she doubts she can get a response out of Maya. "All the things you said, do you really mean them?"

"Yes," Maya said weakly completely surprising Gaige. "I've loved the way you look and talk ever since you leveled up 6 times. Then you started getting Anarchy like crazy, after you started leveling up some more you got higher and higher amounts. You'd go fucking crazy, start screaming ... just the blood lust in your eyes - I think that was the first time."

This shocked Gaige to her core, "Wait really? You ... have a crush on me? Since when."

"Yes really," Maya said her voice getting weaker, "yes I do, and since ... I first layed eyes on you."

After that Maya fell silent, her breathing returned to a healthy rhythm but it was still shallow. A tear fell down Gaige's cheek and splashed on the bare ground of Dr. Zed's sick room. Voices came from behind the doorway leading into the clinic, and Gaige lifted her head just as Moxxi walked in. They mistress of innuendos and seductiveness came in wearing baggy jeans tennis shoes a flannel shirt and atop her head containing her hair was a mechanics cap.

Moxxi pulled up a chair and setting it down she folded her hands in her lap. Moxxi had been transformed and Gaige couldn't help but stare, catching her look Moxxi commented, "Oh hey there Sugar."

"Wait you're a mechanic? Really?" Gaige asked her emotions surprisingly calm.

"Oh come on, how do you think Scooter or Ellie learned all they knew?" Moxxi blushed slightly but then took her eyes off Maya's hospitalized form, instead she cast them down to the ground. "Granted I didn't teach them, but still. They've got such natural ability, doesn't some if not all of that come from me?"

"How so, Moxxi?"

"Interested in me now are we? Shouldn't you be more worried about your friend there?" Moxxi gave a sly grin. "She came to me for advice before she took you to her room. She wanted to know how she could approach you about her crush."

"Wait so you knew?" Gaige said in surprise. "And you ... but why would she tell you first?"

"You're kidding me right?" Moxxi laughed, still looking at the floor. "She's thinks you're terrifying. An Anarchist at high levels of stacks ... must have put the fear of the devil and god into her at the same time. And trust me Sugar, she was brought up in a bit of a religious order - they're not called the Order of the Impending storm for nothing - and in that time there were a few things that's stayed with her."

"How much time has she really spent with you?" Gaige felt intrusive, but she felt like she needed to get to know Maya as much as possible from someone else point of view before she started up a relationship. Since Gaige didn't know if Maya's parents were still alive, she went to the next person most likely to know some things about a certain siren.

"Getting a bit personal are we? What did she just tell you, before I came in?"

Now it was Gaige's turn to blush. "Yeah she told me about her crush, she said something about the blood lust in my eyes making her horny. And she also said she had a crush - a light one but still - the first time she layed eyes on me."

Moxxi sat there in silence still staring at the floor, either considering her question or something else. "There's something you need to know and something I need to know before I tell you what you need to know. Are you a virgin?"

Gaige realized that this was serious relationship stuff so she answered truthfully, "Um...yeah pretty much."

Moxxi looked up and started studying Gaige. "Why? Any reason why you hadn't been with anyone, man or women?"

"Um..." Despite her decision to be honest, Gaige was slightly uncomfortable; in that moment she realized that her future wasn't looking too bright in the relationship category. "I never really thought about it, I guess I was too busy being a mechanical genius."

Maya opened her eyes and said quite shyly, "Ah if I might make a suggestion, Gaige? I've seen Axton...drool when he looks at you some times. I've only really confronted him about this, but honestly? I think he's more in love with you then I am."

"Really?" Gaige asked totally surprised, but when she thought about it it really made sense. Axton very handsome lonely soldier with a turret that he lavishes praise on more then his friends and calls 'missus', and then there's Gaige. High School girl with fucked up emotions (due to her excessive use of Anarchy) and has a mechanical arm that summons a giant floating robot both receive infinitely more attention then any other person in Gaige's life.

As Gaige sat there she realized, "You guys are kind of like my harem, I can go to you for advice any time right?"

"Of course," Moxxi and Maya answer at the same time, "we're here whenever you need us." Moxxi then makes Gaige stand and gives her a deep french kiss. Gaige feels herself start to heat up to unimaginable levels when Maya, no longer shaky on her feet joins in.


End file.
